


Without A

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, This fic is shit, cute couple, fluff ig, i tried so hard, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short tale in which the letter 'A' is not used at all. I didn't realize until the end that both these fucking characters have a Fucking A in their Fucking Name and I want to die so can I get an F in the chat thanks.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Without A

The sun rested just on top of the horizon. Pink and red tones filled the sky, like fireworks stuck in time before night swept in to cover the designs up. There was true perfection in the sight, something not found in the city lights which occupied most of the other nights in his life. This view differed from those nights not only by the sights, but in the feeling he felt deep in his chest from just experiencing it. It was hot, but not hot enough to the point he’d decide to take a dip in the pool, though some of his peers were currently frolicking in the cool liquid to chill themselves.

He pondered over going, if only to reconnect better with his friends. His closet, right beside the door to exit his home, held the swimsuit given to him during the killing semester. It wouldn’t be the end of the world to don it, then stick by the pool. He didn’t need to get into the pool, since the thought of getting wet only felt uninviting in his mind. 

Still, he chose to put on his swimsuit. It fit, though it looked boring with no colors or designs printed into the cloth. He opened the door to his home, then stumbled in surprise upon seeing someone right outside. How long were they there?

White, wispy locks. Joyful smile. Sickly colored white skin with the light smell of rot. “Oh, I just stopped by to uh, well, you know everyone is over by the hotel, right?”

It’s difficult to not be in the know with the ruckus the group is emitting, even through his wooden door. His friend before him gestured down to his swim trunks, which resembled his own, clinging to his bony hips with the string near the top.

“I see you were getting over there, good! It wouldn’t be very fun without everyone present.” He smiled once more. It’s funny how quickly it led to something inside his chest thumping with the force of ten speeding vehicles. They threw themselves in reverse, keeping his chest under their torment.

“You don’t look well. I will guide you there if you need.” His politeness comforted him. He couldn’t remember when it ever did the opposite. 

He stretched out his fingers until they entwined with the boy’s in front of him. “Let’s go then.”

The boy let out a giggle. “You sure it’s ok to go? Lying down might help before going swimming.”

“Some thoughts were on my mind, but not now. Now I just need some fun.”

“Sounds good! Well, we shouldn’t keep them in suspense, Hin-”

“Don’t.”

“Huh?” He stopped. “Don’t…?”

“Don’t utter my title.”

“... the fuck?”

“I didn’t type five hundred words to be bested by you ruining it. I didn’t begin this story with coherent thought. I forgot both of us possess titles with The Letter in it. Listen. The sound? Yes, the sound rolling over the hills? It’s the writer’s sobs, for they found this point out too deep into this stupid fucking plot. They feel nothing but fury. They give up on writing forever. This whole thing is pointless. Life is fleeting.”

“... You do need to lie down.”

“Yes, but once I post this so everyone knows of my shortcomings.”

“... Solid.” 

They kissed. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me.


End file.
